1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sink counter accessories, and particularly relates to a device for attachment to a sink counter front for keeping the washer dry while washing dishes or other articles and for preventing the spillage of water onto the floor.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The relevant art is exemplified by Tilley U.S. Pat. No. 907,423 entitled "FOLDING WASHSTAND"; Posivak U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,326 entitled "ADJUSTABLE BOOK RACK AND STAND"; Hagerstom U.S. Pat. No. 1,314,060 entitled "DISAPPEARING EDGE STRIP FOR DRAFTING TABLES AND THE LIKE"; Oswell U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,187 entitled "COUNTER SET-UP RACK"; Heaney U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,781 entitled "TABLE-RAIL SUPPORTING BRACKET"; and Fink U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,226 entitled "LAUNDRY APPARATUS".
The present invention includes features which are not taught or suggested by the relevant art. These features provide a counter mounted splash guard for preventing the spillage of water onto the user and the floor.